narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yamagakure
Yamagakure (山間に隠れる村, Yamagakure no Sato, lit meaning=Village Hidden Among The Mountains, also known as "Village Hidden in the Mountains" or "Hidden Mountain Village"), is one of the six great ninja villages. As such, it is one of six villages with a Kage as its leader, known as the Yamakage. Although Yamagakure, much like the country in which it resides, has been peaceful, it remains one of the most powerful villages in existence, with an overall ninja population much greater than that of most other village, and therefore has great military power and influence. In the recent Chūnin exam in Setsu, out of all 177 Genin participants, Yamagakure had 90 Mountain Genin trying to become Chūnin, whereas all other ninja villages had considerably fewer participating: 30 Sunagakure Genin, 21 Amegakure Genin, 6 Kusagakure Genin , 6 Takigakure Genin , and 5 Otogakure Genin, and 56 Konoha Genin. However, Yamagakure is the village that hosted the event, which possibly contributed to the unbalanced number of participants. The village, as stated previously, is also home to a successful series of mines. The primary mineral found in the mine is a gem called the Lighthawk Crystal, which has about the same properties of coal. Unlike coal, it is far more beautiful, and is also used in jewelry and ornamentation. History Creation The Mazuka Clan have lived in the Land of Mountains for hundreds of years. After many years, finally a man arose that could wield the clan's two Kekkai Genkai, the Taifugan and the Yin Release (it is rare to have both in the Mazuka clan). This man, known as the First Mazuka used his power to conquer the land, and at it's heart, he created Yamagakure. Yamagakure, also known as the Village Hidden in the Mountain, is a hidden village that is almost literally carved into a mountainside, known as Goddessdrop Mountain. At first it was a mining village, but as the Mountain Country started being attacked by thugs and bandits, the need for a hidden village was apparent. For nearly fifty years, the village was peaceful, the only conflicts its ninja faced being outside of the village. Alliance with the Uchiha Sometime after the , the Uchiha clan, which had been restored by its new leader, Ryun Uchiha, entered the Land of Mountains looking for a safe haven for their newly revived clan. After weeks of negotiations, Yamagakure, desperate for a new leader after the loss of the Fourth Yamakage, signed a peace treaty with the Uchiha, allowing them to take residence in their village. Shortly after, Ryun became the Fifth Yamakage and the village adopted the Uchiha clan crest; finally having a symbol of its own. Government Yamakage The Yamakage (山の影; Literally meaning "Mountain Shadow") are the leaders of Yamagakure. They are generally the strongest in the village, although ideology and renown plays a large part in their being chosen for the position. Five shinobi have gained this title so far. When the position for Yamakage becomes open, whether because of the previous Kage's death or incapacitation, the Yamagakure Council and the Four Noble Families promptly begins to search for a replacement, in some cases within hours or days after a Yamakage has been deemed dead or unfit. After being appointed, they are given the Kage mansion in which to live. According to tradition, once a shinobi has been appointed by the Yamagakure Council it is up to the Jonin of the village to determine whether the position will become official. Yamakages * First Mazuka (First Yamakage) * Second Mazuka (Third Yamakage) * Gokuto Tsurugi (Fourth Yamakage) * Ryun Uchiha (Fifth Yamakage) Noble Families Another part of the government are the Noble Clans (気高い家族, Noble Families), especially four of them, which are considered to be the highest of them all. The lower noble houses all serve one of the four each. Known Houses include: :1) Hyomenka Clan: Little has been revealed about this clan as of yet. :2) Mazuka Clan: The Mazuka have lived in the Land of Mountains for hundreds of years. After many years, finally a man arose that could wield the clan's two Kekkai Genkai, the Taifugan and the Yin Release (it is rare to have both in the Mazuka clan). This man, known as the First Mazuka used his power to conquer the land, and at it's heart, he created Yamagakure. Decades past, and finally the shinobi village system came into play with the help of the Senju Clan and the Uchiha Clan with the birth of Konohagakure. When the First Hokage began selling out Tailed Beasts, a second Mazuka man decided that a beast was required for the Hidden Mountain Village, so he began sealing the chakra of every strong ninja he defeated. On his death bed, he managed to activate his own Taifugan (being the second in the clan to do so) and give life to the chakra, forming the Ten-Tailed Demon Fox. :3) Tsurugi Clan: It is a break off of the Yama Clan. Like the Yama Clan, it was a clan that originated in the Land of Mountains. They are very powerful Earth Jutsu users, which in legend, have been known to be the ones who shaped the very mountains of the Land of Mountains, very long ago. They have a Clan Leader instead of a Clan Council. When Itachi, Sasuke, Ryun Uchiha created the Village Hidden in the Mountains they moved in and established their base in the village. :4) Amejouten Clan: is an old ruling family in the Land of Mountains. At its founding, the clan members fought a war with the Three Tailed Sanbi. With their abilities they conquered the Land of Mountains and established rule. During the Third Great Shinobi War, they were put out of power by Iwagakure and banished to the edges of the land. There they fought another war with the Yama Clan which they won. Eventually they became a founding clan of Yamagakure 2 and helped establish a firm military power. Clans Within the village there are very powerful and well respected clans. Of these there are five clans which are regarded as noble clans. These are the: Hyomenka, Mazuka, Tsurugi, Amejouten, and Uchiha clans. All known clans in the village are: * Hyomenka Clan * Mazuka Clan * Yama Clan * Tsurugi Clan * Amejouten Clan * Kuramitsu Clan * Kyuuketsuki Clan * Uchiha Clan Military :Yamagakure ANBU :* Covert Ops :* Jutsu Sages :* Samurai Alliances * Konohagakure * Sunagakure * Kagegakure 2 * Otogakure Enemies * Chikagakure Category:Custom Villages